


Surprising

by herilaveur



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: What if Daphne's project had been slightly different?Eliott goes to an evening show organised by Daphne to pay for the work in the foyer and discovers an amazing boy who plays piano, guitar and drums like a God.A parallel universe where love is played to music and sexual tension rises around a game of pool...Alternating POV every chapter -  One chapter a day.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Eliott Demaury/Lucille (SKAM France), Lucas Lallemant/Chloe
Comments: 57
Kudos: 140





	1. Astonishing

_POV ELiott_

"Eliott, I said no! High school's over for me, and it would be over for you, too, if you hadn't screwed up. I'm not gonna spend my night watching a bunch of teenagers perform."

Eliott looks at Lucille, and he can't even tell why they're together anymore. Or why he just sits there and listens to her and decides what they do or don't do. 

''I promised this girl that''

"There you are" Lucille screams, raising her hands to the sk, "I knew it, this whole party thing is just for one girl! Again."

Eliott makes an exasperated groan and gets up. Because for once, Lucille is wrong, and for once, it's not for a girl. 

''No. Not like that. I don't know anything about her, and I don't give a damn. Daphne's just really excited about her project and I want to support her... I know what it's like to have a project."

As he expected, Lucille took her most exasperated look when he brought it up.

''Oh, Eliott, there's that Polaris again! Grow up!"

That's the last straw. And so, Eliott grabs his jacket and heads for the front door, but Lucille grabs his arm.

''If you come out, it's over, Eliott. I'm sick of your bullshit. I just wanted to have a nice, quiet evening with you. Just stay with me. I can make you forget about all these stupid high school kids."

Eliott takes Lucille's hand off of him and opens the door. He turns around to take one last look at her.

''I'm a stupid high school kid, Lucille. And you're right, it's over. Really."

He slams the door on top of Lucille's screams and almost runs down the stairs. He's got time, though, 'cause the party doesn't start for another hour and a half. In fact, he's afraid Lucille will catch up with him and he's not brave enough to turn his back on her a second time.

He walks quietly towards the school thinking about Daphne. This funny little blonde hasn't stopped pestering him to promise to come tonight. Her friend group's sociology project is to show that students can come together around a common goal and to prove to the principal and the teaching staff that high school students are not devoid of interests as they seem to think, and that some have hidden talents. Everyone can give whatever they want to participate in the evening, and the money raised will be used to restore the foyer so that the students can continue to find themselves in a place just for them. 

Initially, Eliott had no intention of coming tonight. But Daphne kept telling him about her project and it reminded him of Polaris, his unfinished project. Maybe he'll get there one day. In the meantime, he's happy to support this girl's project. He even did a painting on a large canvas that will serve as a background for tonight. And since then, Daphne has been coming to thank him and asking him if he would be willing to repaint the mural in the foyer when they have the money. 

Eliott has no idea how he could paint it, but he'll think of something when he's in front of the wall, if he agrees to do so. He always manages to come up with an idea. You can't control inspiration, you have to feel it.

He walks the streets of Paris and then ten minutes before the appointed time, he walks through the school gates. He almost expected to see Lucille waiting for him, having finally decided to come. But no, she's not there. And Eliott feels relieved and he knows that this is not how he is supposed to feel about his girlfriend. 

He deposits money in the planned urn and heads to the amphitheatre. Was it really such a good idea to come, after all? If money is what matters, he might as well go now, right? Would Daphne really see that he didn't come?

"Eliott?"

Eliott suddenly freezes.. He'd recognize that voice out of thousands. 

"Eliott?"

Eliott takes a little breath and turns around with trembling hands. He hasn't seen him in months. Not since their aborted kiss.

''Fuck, Eliott. That's you. Oh, man."

Idriss takes him in his arms and Eliott doesn't dare move. He certainly wouldn't have imagined their reunion like this, considering how they left.

"Idriss, you're suffocating me."

Idriss laughs and retreats.

''I'm sorry, man. I missed you so fucking much. I'm so sorry, Eliott, I"

Eliott's looking at his best friend up until a few months ago. He really hasn't changed, he's got this funny look on his face that makes it seem like he's never serious.

''No, Idriss. I'm sorry. I should never have done that. I was not well and I got carried away. I really screwed up."

Idriss nods his head and smiles.

"And you're better, now?"

Eliott shrugs his shoulders and takes a breath. Might as well be frank if they want to be friends again.

''It depends. The truth is, I have to take medication to avoid screwing up, and when I don't, sometimes I get carried away and do things I shouldn't. Like trying to kiss my best friend."

Idriss takes him in his arms and hugs him.

''I've tried to contact you many times, Eliott. I even came to your house, but you never answered."

"I know, I'm sorry."

He's not going to tell Idriss that Lucille told him to stay away from him. That she told him Idriss wanted to see him only to beat him up and make him understand that their friendship as it was before would be impossible and that Eliott disgusted him. Idriss backed away and offered him his clenched fist.

"Best buddy?"

Eliott smiles and slaps his fist against Idriss' own.

"Best buddy."

Idriss smiles before taking Eliott in his arms.

''Oh shit, Sofiane will be so happy. We missed you too much, man."

Only now Eliott seems to realise the stream of people passing them on their way to the amphitheatre. So he follows the movement accompanied by Idriss.

''I'm glad you're here, but what are you doing at this high school?'' ends up asking Eliott as Idriss sits down next to him.

"Imane is organising the project with Daphne. And I was hoping I'd see you here.''

Eliott nods his head, he met Imane on his first day here, she smiles tenderly at him every time they bump into each other.

''She's going dancing tonight with her friend Alexia and Sofiane.''

Eliott turns to Idriss, laughing.

''What? What's Sofiane got to do with this?"

Idriss shrugs his shoulders and laughs.

''He must miss high school! He often dances with Alexia and Imane and they asked him. And he said yes, I think he has a crush on Alexia."

The stage lights go out, and all that's left is a light that shines on Daphne on the stage. After the usual thank-you speech and the "have a nice evening", Eliott smiles as he watches Sofiane, Imane, and a blue-haired girl who must be Alexia go on stage. 

Behind them, a tall black guy arrives with a guitar, while another, smaller guy walks behind the keyboard waiting for him. 

Eliott can't take his eyes off this guy. He has already met him several times in the corridors, and each time, he remains speechless in front of him. But now he is playing the piano with his eyes closed and he seems bewitched. His head swings up and down and his hair follows the movement. It's as if it's floating in the air. He has an angelic face and lips that stretch into a beautiful smile. When the end of the song, Eliott realizes that he hasn't looked at the dancers. And he doesn't care. Because the boy looks up and Eliott feels like he's looking at him. Only him. 

As the five leave the stage to applause, Eliott looks around to see that Daphne's tenacity has paid off, they are at least 300 people, so there's no way the boy was looking at him. 

Eliott loses his smile and looks at Alexia coming back on stage with her guitar. The black guy comes right behind her, still with his guitar in his hand and the one who was playing the piano, two seconds earlier comes right behind him with a golden guitar. 

The three of them sit on stools and the girl sings. But Eliott doesn't even listen to the lyrics, he's much too obsessed with the boy who strums the guitar laughing. This time, he doesn't close his eyes, but he never looks at what he's doing. It's like the guitar is an extension of his body and playing it is the most natural thing he can do. He looks a little bit at his friend next to him, and sometimes he looks at Alexia, but most of the time he looks in the direction of Eliott. And Eliott really feels like he's looking at him. And he's disappointed, because he's clearly too far away to see his eyes. He's really wondering what color they could be. Every time he saw him in the schoolyard, he was too far away to see his eyes and Eliott wants to know.

''You could have been part of the show, with your drawings.'' says Idriss ''like live tagging.''

Eliott is startled, he had forgotten his friend.

''In fact, I did the canvas, behind them.''

Idriss smile and tapped on the shoulder of Eliott.

''It's beautiful. You're still as good as ever. Glad to see you're not giving that up."

Eliott smiles and applauds the group at the same time as the whole room. But if he's gonna be honest with himself, he only wants to applaud that guy with the unruly hair.

There are about ten other shows and Eliott is disappointed not to see this guy again. He absolutely has to see him again. Daphne comes on stage, thanks everyone for coming and says they're going to get the best for last.

A curly-haired boy and a blond guy with glasses are going back and forth to set up a battery. And Eliott is really disappointed when the guy comes back on stage just to remove the keyboard. He really wanted to hear it again. But he comes back a few minutes later and settles behind the drums while several other students settle on the front of the stage with their guitars. 

And for half an hour, they play all the cool songs of the moment. This guy is just unbelievable. He looks like he's in perfect harmony with the drums.

''Lucas is totally in shape tonight!'' says Idriss.

Eliott looks at him and Idriss points his finger at the drummer who throws his sticks in the air in the middle of the song before continuing to play. Eliott turns back to his friend again.

"You know him?"

''Lucas? Yeah, he's super nice. He comes to work with Imane sometimes. I didn't know he played that many instruments."

''He's amazing!''

Eliott's looking at Lucas again. And again, he feels like Lucas is looking at him. He can't help but be really disappointed when the lights come back on in the room.

Eliott and Idriss talk while waiting for most people to come out. And Eliott can't help thinking that Idriss is really the best of friends because he knows that Eliott doesn't like to be mixed with the crowd and Eliott is sure that's why he waits. Because Idriss is more the kind of guy to run into the crowd to try to get out first. Eliott can't help but think that Lucille would have already asked him at least three times to take on himself and to do like all the normal people pressing against each other to get out. 

When Eliott comes out of the amphi and into the courtyard, he is speechless. Because the guy... Lucas... he's looking right at him. This time there's no doubt. And he has beautiful blue eyes. Eliott couldn't have dreamed of better eyes to go with his glowing smile. And as if he were in a dream, Lucas raises his hand to greet him and walks towards him smiling. He comes forward ... and jumps into the arms of Idriss by tapping his back.

''Hi man. It's too good to see you. It's been way too long. What's up? You missed high school?"

Idriss laughs then Lucas recoils keeping his eyes on Idriss.

''Lucas, you bluffed me tonight. You were awesome! Uh, no, I don't miss it at all. Although your school sounds a lot cooler than mine. Hey, Eliott, what do you think? You've been to both?"

Eliott coughs and finally Lucas, really looks at him. He blushes at the same time and just for that, Eliott is sure it was him that Lucas was watching during the show.

''Totally. There are some really amazing people here. Really surprising."

Idriss see Sofiane coming out of the amphitheatre talking to Imane and he goes towards them.

''Are you in high school here?'' asks Lucas looking at him. ''Since when? I've never seen you."

Lucas rolls his eyes before Eliott has a chance to answer.

''Oh I understand, Idriss is messing with me, he really takes me for an idiot. Like you could be here without me noticing."

Eliott chuckles and takes a big smile.

''Actually, I've been here for two weeks. I'm a senior. Me, I've already seen you several times, in fact."

Lucas blushes, then raises an eyebrow and looks at him suspiciously.

''Did you change schools at 6 months from exams?''

Summarized like that, it's borderline painful, so Eliott sighs.

''Yeah.''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and then looks at Eliott with a smile on his face.

''Okay, cool. We should be able to see each other again easily. That's cool."

Idriss comes back to them smiling.

''Okay, we're all gonna celebrate this success. Daphne has raised over 1000€ tonight. You guys coming? That way you can talk. Lucas, I warn you, I think Eliott must be your number one fan. He hasn't stopped watching you every time you play. I even checked to see if he was breathing because he didn't even blink. It was pretty scary."

Idriss gives Eliott a big pat on the back and he heading back to Sofiane. Eliott looks like a guy who's just been totally betrayed by his best friend and Lucas bursts out laughing.

''Fan number one, huh? Am I supposed to be scared? Are you gonna stalk me and chase me or just ask me for my autograph? Before we go any further, I need to know what kind of fan you are, just to see if I need a bodyguard."

Eliott shrugs his shoulders and bends over to Lucas' ear.

''I won't say no to an autograph with your phone number, if you want. I'm the kind of fan that would like to go out to dinner and get to know you better. Really better if you want it, too. I can be your personal bodyguard if you like."

Lucas' cheeks immediately turn red and he looks around as if to make sure no one can hear them. 

He looks Eliott in the eye again and smiles, but this time it's a shy smile. He removes a strap from his bag and passes it in front of him so he can take a marker out of the small front pocket. 

He grabs Eliott's wrist, rolls up his sleeve and writes before almost running away to join his friends who are calling him.

"Hey, Eliott, you coming?''

Eliott raises his head towards Idriss and pulls down his sleeve where Lucas has just signed his first name and written his phone number underneath. The only coherent thought Eliott can formulate in his head is _"I'll never wash this arm again"_ and it makes him laugh. He joins them running, with a big smile on his face. 


	2. Player

_Lucas_

Lucas tries not to look at him when he joins them running but it's too hard to resist. He felt like he was the only one he could see tonight. Which is totally crazy because the amphitheatre was full. And yet Lucas felt like he was playing just for him. And what was even crazier was that he felt like the guy was watching. 

Hearing Idriss confirm it only swelled his heart a little more. And now, he look at Eliott joining them, smiling as if he'd been touched by grace. And Lucas knows it's because of... or rather thanks to him that he smiles so much, just because he wrote his number on his arm.

Lucas doesn't even know why he did it. He could have just written it on his phone. He didn't really think it through...Eliott wanted an autograph...but why didn't he take a piece of paper? Lucas knows why... just so he'd have an excuse to touch it. Damn it, just the thought of it makes his cheeks turn red again....but when he see Eliott's smile, he doesn't regret it. 

''So, Lulu, shall we go?''

The arm Yann threw around his shoulders made him feel like he was bringing him back to reality. The truth is he never told his friends he was gay and that he's more or less date with some first-year girl to make a good impression in front of his buddies. And then he thought maybe he'd get a taste for being with a girl and all those guys fantasies would go away. Because he's not really gay, not like Mika. Then why is he looking at that guy? Why does he only want to kiss his fucking smile?

"Shall we go to Mika's?"

They all walk to the bar where Mika works. Lucas tries to stay close to his bros or the girls, but he can't stop looking at Eliott out of the corner of his eye. 

They've been there for 15 minutes and the atmosphere is totally cool. The girls are talking about Manon who has been back for 2 days at the flatshare, Sofiane is laughing with Yann and Arthur while Idriss is talking music with Lucas,still doesn't come back that he can play so many instruments. Everybody notices that Eliott's mobile phone keeps turning on and vibrating, since it is on the table, except Eliott who seems not to notice it and continues his discussion with Basile.

''Lucille seems to really want to talk to you.'' finally says Idriss.

Eliott looks at his phone and hangs up before he puts it in his pocket.

"Who's Lucille?" asks Basile.

"My ex."

Lucas does not miss Idriss surprised look.

"Oh yeah? Finally, man! Since when?"

Eliott sighs looking at him.

"Tonight."

Idriss laughs and takes a sip of his beer.

''Okay, I get it. Do you always do that thing, Eliott?"

Eliott seems offended and Sofiane tells Idriss to give up, but Eliott leans over to Idriss, frowning.

"What thing?''

"Leave Lucille, spend a night out and come back with her?"

Eliott shakes his head, really offended this time.

"Don't say it like that, Idriss, you make me sound like an asshole. Anyway, it's really over this time."

Lucas sees Eliott turn his head and their eyes lock.

''I think sometimes surprising things happen that make you realise you were wrong.''

Lucas feels his cheeks turning red immediatly. 

"Well said, man." Basile laughs. ''I think they call that fate, don't they? Like when Lulu met his girlfriend. You should've seen it, a girl comes and pukes in the kitchen where we used to smoke in peace. Lucas goes ahead and shares his joint with her friend before kissing her. It was hot. And see, if we hadn't been in the kitchen or if her friend hadn't thrown up, it wouldn't have happened. See, it's fate... Hey, Lulu, you could have asked Chloe to come, couldn't you?"

Lucas looks at Basile and shakes his head.

"No, it's over. "

Okay, that's not entirely true, and Lucas may have to clear it with Chloe, but it's not like they were ever really a couple anyway. He's looking at Eliott and smiling.

''She wasn't my type, after all.''

Basile and Arthur look disappointed while Alexia and Imane take a big smile. And at that very moment, Lucas wonders if they know about him. But they don't. They can't.

"Okay, let's play a game of pool," Basile asks, "who's playing me?"

Lucas gets up and takes his beer with him. 

''In 8 ? Let's go.''

"Oh, no." Basile moans. "I hate playing with you. Nobody else?''

Lucas looks up to the sky and catches his pool cue and prepares the billiard balls in the triangle.

''OK, but I'm starting!'' Basile warns.

''Honour to the girls'' laughs Lucas. 

He gets a hoot from his friends and bursts out laughing.

''Here we go," complains Basile "The evil Lucas is back. I hate it when you get like this, Lucas."

''It's Ok, sorry, I'm just kidding. Go for it, Baz."

Basile breaks but no ball goes in.

''Shouldn't they do it again when he doesn't put a ball in when he breaks it?'' asks Emma, sipping her beer.

Lucas opens his mouth to answer but Eliott is faster.

''No, not if four colored balls touch the strip and unfortunately for Basile, that is the case."

''Oh, shit! And that's how I lose." Basile groans.

"The game's just getting started," says Eliott.

Lucas looks at him and smiles mischievously and then he brings all his balls, then the black and the white before putting his cue pool on the mat.

''You lose ! Sorry, Baz."

''That's why nobody plays with Lucas.'' Yann explains, ''He's invisible.''

''Nobody's invincible.'' says Eliott as he stands up. 

He's setting up the game before giving Lucas a big smile. And damn, a smile like that would be enough to make him lose.

"Ready, Lucas?"

Lucas doesn't look at him and turns to Mika at the bar and shows him his beer.

''Mika, two more, please.''

Mika nods his head and brings him the beers.

''Here you go, kitten, have a good time. Be nice.''

Mika slaps him on the butt before he goes back behind the bar, making the whole table laugh behind them. Lucas realizes that Eliott must be asking himself questions because he looks at Mika and then Lucas. And he even looks disappointed. Or Lucas is imagining it. Either way, he doesn't know why, but he needs to clear the air. Well, he knows it very well, but he prefers not to think about it. Especially with all their friends behind them.

''Mika's just my roommate. Okay, you wanna go first?"

Eliott looks at him with a smile then nods.

''Yeah. You deserve to get your ass kicked, little cocky."

Even though Eliott laughs when he says it, Lucas is stunned. He hears the whole table laughing, but he doesn't look back. Eliott pops the balls perfectly. And he just tucks them in one after the other without any difficulty. But fortunately for Lucas, he misses the fourth ball. 

Lucas takes a little breath and tucks the balls in one after the other without looking at Eliott. He goes around the table and passes in front of Eliott to take his place. But as Eliott doesn't move, Lucas literally rubs against him. 

''Sorry."

Instead of moving back, Eliott leans over and his chest lines up perfectly against Lucas' back. Lucas stops breathing when he feels the warm breath of Eliott's breath on his ear.

''I think you might want to cross.''

Eliott slowly backs away, and Lucas sighs. Like he needs Eliott to touch him and tell him what to do.. He blinks and he shoots. And misses. He turns to Eliott with red cheeks.

''It's a fucking low blow. That's borderline cheating."

Eliott raises his hands in front of him with a smile on his face.

''Hey, I just gave you some advice. Why? I distract you?"

Lucas gives him a black stare and watches him take over the game. Eliott's gonna win. Holy shit, he's really good at this game. 

Lucas takes his beer for a sip when he notices that Eliott is watching him instead of playing. He holds his gaze as he drinks and then licks the drop that used to flow around the neck of the bottle with a wink. And Eliott misses his shot. Lucas takes a huge smile as he rubs the chalk on his cue pool. 

He looks at Eliott with the corner of his eye before tucking in his ball. He settles down to play the next one but Eliott stands in front of him, leans on the pool table and looks at him smiling like an idiot.

Lucas prepares his shot, trying not to look at him but he feels Eliott's gaze on him.

"What?"

Eliott acts surprised and giggles.

"What, what? I'm not allowed to look at you?"

Lucas is looking at the table behind them. All their buddies are talking and laughing and not paying attention to them.

"Don't look at me like that, it distracts me."

Eliott raises an eyebrow and smiles.

"How do I look at you? Like I'm your biggest fan? Or like I want to be more than that? Tell me, because I normally look at you. I don't see what the problem is. Don't tell me I'm distracting you again?"

Lucas grunts, shrugs his shoulders and frowns before looking at his ball. He plays... and misses his shot. He grunts in frustration and the whole table looks at him and laughs.

"So, Lulu?" Basile laughs. "You found your master?"

Lucas gives him the finger while Eliott is about to win the game. Now all he has to do is get the black ball, which means he's already won. In itself, it doesn't matter, but Lucas liked being the best at this game. 

Eliott comes in right in front of Lucas to find the perfect angle to play.Lucas steps forward so that Eliott's left leg is between his legs as he slowly slides his hand along Eliott's arm until it completely encompasses his hand, on which he was about to put his pool cue. He moves it a few millimetres as he whispers. 

''Right there, that should be better.'' 

He withdraws his hand, letting it run along Eliott's forearm, up to his elbow, then he takes a step back. Eliott swallows hard enough for Lucas to hear him, and then straightens up without firing. 

''Damn, it's hot in here.'' says Eliott before taking off his sweater and settling down to play the last ball. 

He positions his fingers on the mat, moves his pool cue up and sets up his trajectory.

''Why do you have Lucas' number written on your arm?''

Eliott misses and jumps at the same time as Lucas. And they both turn red at the same time. 

"It's a different Lucas." Eliott mumbles, insecure. 

Lucas looks up to the sky. That's the worst lie he could tell. He should have said it was for high school. Now it's clear everyone's wondering. Especially since they look like a couple of liars caught in the act. And of course, as Lucas expected, Yann frowns.

''Uh...it's his number and his handwriting. Why'd you do it, Lulu? Why would you want to write him on it?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders, his cheeks turn crimson and he takes his pool cue to continue the game as if nothing had happened. But he misses.

"You don't have to let me win," whispers Eliott as he walks by. 

''I won't let you win,'' Lucas grunts back, ''I haven't played this bad in years. I feel... fuck. Fuckin' shit. You ever feel like disappearing?"

Lucas sees that Eliott looks at the table and then looks at him.

"Lucas? Can you tell us what's going on?" Daphne asks.

"Why do you look so weird, Lulu?" asks Arthur.

"Why do I feel like there's something going on here that we don't understand?" Emma asks.

"Shall we go?" Eliott whispered. "Let's get out of here."

Lucas raises his head towards him, frowning.

"Where to?"

Eliott shrugs his shoulders and smiles. 

"You'll see."

Lucas takes one look at his friends. Yann looks at him with a frown on his face, while everyone else seems to be waiting for him to explain.

''Ok.''

Lucas puts his pool cue down at the same time as Eliott. Eliott grabs his hand and they run away, their laughter spurting out of control before they even leave the bar. 

They run up the whole street, hand in hand, laughing, until Lucas can't breathe and stops.

''Holy shit, they're gonna hate me. Why did we do this?"

Eliott shrugs his shoulders. 

''Why not? I'd rather be alone with you anyway."

Lucas stands up and looks at him smiling.

"Me too."

Eliott nods his head with a big smiling. There's a rumbling sound, and then a lightning bolt comes out.

"Come on, it's gonna rain."

Eliott takes his hand and Lucas follows without hesitation, even as Eliott forces the lock on the gate.

''This is my favourite place.'' Eliott says softly, ''I come here when I want to be alone.''

Lucas chuckles.

"Isn't Lucille gonna come looking for you here?"

Eliott shakes his head.

"She doesn't know this place, you're the first one I've brought here."

Lucas looks at him puzzled.

"First one, Lucas."

Lucas smiles when they come to a bridge. The rain starts falling and they take refuge underneath. Eliott turns off his lamp and the anguish immediately takes Lucas.

''Eliott? Damn it, Eliott, turn it on!"

The light comes on again as Eliott laughs.

"Are you scared, Lucas?"

Lucas shakes his head and frowns.

"No, I'm not scared, idiot."

The light goes out again and Lucas feels the anxiety rising.

''Eliott? Fucking stop it, this is so not funny. Okay, maybe I'm a little scared."

The light comes back on and Eliott lights up his face from underneath. It reminds Lucas of scary parties, the nights when he was little and they told horror stories with his friends.

"About me?"

Lucas giggles and shakes his head.

"No, I'm not afraid of you, Eliott."

The light goes out again and this time Lucas doesn't move. He feels Eliott squeezing against him and he feels his breath on his ear.

''Maybe you should.''

A flash of lightning strikes and for a second, Lucas sees Eliott's face, which moves backwards. He grabs his face and pulls it towards him to kiss him. And he moans so much it's good. And Eliott moans too.

Eliott's hands are all over him and he really doesn't care because clearly his hands are all over Eliott. Lucas can't tell how long they've been standing there under the bridge kissing while letting their hands wander. 

''We can go back to my place, if you want.'' he finally says. 

Eliott looks at him half-amused, half-surprised, but nods smiling, and they both run back out into the rain towards the flatshare.


	3. Blushing

The first thing Eliott notices when he arrives at Lucas' place is that Lucas' bag is there, hanging in the hall. Mika must have brought it from the bar. Eliott didn't even think about it when he suggested he leave. 

He doesn't really have time to think about it now either, because Lucas presses him against the door as soon as it closes and kisses him greedily, as if he can't get enough of it. And Eliott understands because he feels exactly the same way. They take off their wet jackets and shoes without stopping kissing, which is not practical, but they don't care.

Eliott's hands go down on his hips and Lucas grabs his hand to guide him into his room. As soon as the door closes, Lucas' mouth is on his and they lie down on the bed without breaking the kiss.

Eliott stands up straddling Lucas and looks at him smiling.

''Holy shit, you're so beautiful, Lucas.''

Lucas' cheeks turn scarlet red and he shakes his head.

''Don't say things like that.''

Eliott is surprised and bends over to kiss Lucas' neck, each one punctuated by the word "You-are-so-beautiful...You-are-surprising.''

Lucas chuckles and takes Eliott's lips against his own. He gasps in the kiss and moves his hips to press himself against Eliott. And Eliott is sure that Lucas doesn't even notice him, which is even hot. He doesn't know if they do this for minutes or hours, but he knows he just can't get enough of it.

Lucas finally lets go of Eliott's lips and his cheeks turn red instantly.

''I've never been with a guy before.''

Eliott nods his head and kisses him gently.

''Don't worry, we don't have to do anything. But what I wanted to do to you, I swear, it doesn't matter if it's a girl or a guy doing it to you. Okay, maybe if I had a beard it would, but it doesn't, so..."

Eliott stops in front of Lucas' embarrassed face and immediately blames himself. Why would he say that? But who would say something like that?

''Forget what I just said. You're making me nervous. I just wanted to say"

''Actually'' Lucas cut him ''I've never been with a girl either.''

Eliott blinks twice as he looks at him and Lucas sighs.

''Are you kidding me? But how is that possible?"

Lucas' cheeks are totally glowing, and Eliott puts his thumb over it.

''How could a guy as incredible and handsome and cute as you never have been with anyone?''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and then smiles, instantly relaxing.

''Maybe I was waiting for a specific guy. Like a guy who shows up out of nowhere six months before finals, can do an amazing painting on a canvas and can beat me at billiards. And who apparently I make nervous even though I don't understand why."

Eliott lies down next to Lucas and smiles.

''Technically, I haven't beat you yet because we gave up the game before. Then I'll have to do it sometime, you little smug. You're making me nervous because you're just unbelievable. And more importantly : How do you know I'm the one who did the painting?"

Lucas raises his eyebrows twice before he smiles.

"Daphne told me in the bar. I asked her who did it. I thought it was amazing how the colors overlapped like that. So I don't know anything about that, but I thought it was beautiful. She told me you were going to repaint the ugly wall of the foyer."

Eliott's laughing, he hasn't agreed to anything yet, but apparently Daphne's taking it for granted.

''Yeah. I love to draw. Usually I draw spiritual animals. Mine's a raccoon."

Lucas looks at it smiling and seems to be thinking.

''Why?"

Eliott shrugs his shoulders.

''I love them. They're cool with their masks. I love to draw them."

Lucas comes up to him and rubs his cheek.

''And me, how would you draw me?"

Eliott looks at him hesitantly.

''I don't know. I have to think about it. I'm waiting for inspiration, like with the wall. I don't know what I would do yet, but inspiration will come. You can help me paint the wall of the foyer if you want."

Lucas laughs.

''Obviously you haven't seen me draw, but yeah, if it's not too hard, I might be able to help you. Any excuse to spend time with you is a good one. Especially if you're covered in paint, artist. I always thought the scene in "I killed my mother" was pretty hot."

Eliott immediately takes Lucas' lips against his own, and this time it's Lucas straddling him, giggling before bending over to whisper in Eliott's ear.

"'I want you so badly, I don't know where to start."

Eliott sit up and takes off Lucas's shirt before he takes off his own. Lucas gently traces the outline of his tattoo with a kiss.

''Tattoo guy, uh? Very sexy!"

Eliott giggles and kisses him again.

''Thank you. But you're way hotter and without tattoo."

Eliott reaches down, pulls Lucas towards him. After a few caresses, he unbuttoned Lucas's jeans to slip his hand in, but Lucas gets up from the bed and pulls it right off.

''In a hurry?'' asks Eliott, laughing.

"Tight," admits Lucas blushing. 

And damn, this blush is just adorable. Eliott hurries to take off his jeans before he signals Lucas to come back. And smelling Lucas on him, just in his boxers, it's just unbelievable. 

Eliott turns them over and gently caresses Lucas through his boxer shorts while kissing his collarbone.

''Stop me anytime you want, Lucas.''

Lucas bends his hips to squeeze against Eliott's hand and shakes his head.

"Don't stop."

Eliott kisses him again as he slips his hand under his boxer shorts. And Lucas immediately arches and gasps. And he's so beautiful to look at, with his hair down, his mouth half open, reacting to Eliott's caresses.

He squirms and Eliott doesn't have time to understand why, that Lucas's hand slipped into his underwear to caress him, following the same rhythm he imposes on him. And it's really fucking good. Eliott feels like he's not going to last long and he feels like he's gone back years. 

He lets go of Lucas' lips and peppers his chest with kisses, then his belly and goes down to his cock which he takes in his mouth.

''Holy shit, Eliott.''

Eliott smiles as he continues to suck his dick. And Lucas caresses him as he tightens his grip a little harder. 

''Holy shit, Eliott, baby, this is so good.''

Eliott jumps and turns his head to look at him, but Lucas' eyes are closed. And Eliott is sure he didn't even notice what he just said. And seeing Lucas totally undone like that is enough to make him come into Lucas' hand. 

''Damn it, Eliott. I''

Apparently, it's also enough to get Lucas to come over and he moan so loudly, Eliott is expecting to hear a comment from the other side of the wall. But it doesn't happen, and that's good, there's nothing worse than feeling embarrassed after the first time.

Eliott lies down against Lucas and kisses him gently.

''Damn, that was amazing.'' Lucas whispers ''Okay, I have no point of comparison, but''

"It was amazing." confirms Eliott. "You're amazing.''

He's not just saying that to make him happy. It was just unbelievable, and yet Lucas just stroked him. He imagines that making love with Lucas must be so great. But he immediately feels his dick swelling up again so he tries not to think about it.

"Do you want to take a shower?" asks Lucas, smiling

Eliott shrugs his shoulders and smiles. The thought of being in the shower with Lucas naked against him is enough to make him hard again. 

''Okay, I'll take that as a yes.'' Lucas laughs as he gently kisses his neck, gently caressing him again. 

They sneak into the hallway laughing and trying not to make any noise. But Lucas almost falls down when he joins Eliott in the shower and they burst out laughing. When Lucas slams Eliott against the shower wall, he elbows him in the faucet, which sprays them with cold water and they scream again. 

Once the right temperature is restored, Eliott rubs Lucas' whole body as if it were a work of art, and he really feels like it is. Lucas gently pulls him back this time and kneels down in front of him.

''Lucas you don't have to''

Eliott doesn't have time to finish his sentence that Lucas takes him all in his mouth. And Eliott has no coherent thought left in his head. Seeing Lucas like this makes him totally lose his mind. This angelic-looking guy now looks like a teasing devil who looks him in the eye while letting his tongue run down Eliott's cock. Eliott slips one hand into Lucas' hair and squeezes it but leaves Lucas completely free to move. Lucas takes him all back in his mouth before getting up again.

''I want you to fuck me, Eliott.''

Eliott widens his eyes a little more and kisses Lucas feverishly. He closes his eyes for two seconds to try to think clearly. Which he certainly can't do if he's looking at Lucas. He steps back and takes a slight breath while caressing Lucas' cheek.

''Holy shit, I really want this too, Lucas. But not like that. I don't want this to be rushed, I want you to take your time. There's plenty of time for that. I want to"

Eliott's kissing him. He doesn't really know what he wants. He wants a medal for saying all this because standing up to Lucas is a huge accomplishment. But Lucas deserves better than a first time in the shower in the middle of a flatshare. He deserves an empty apartment, flowers, candles, music...he deserves it all.

''I want to make love to you in the middle of rose petals, in a quiet apartment where the only noise you'll hear will be soft music and our moans.''

Lucas steps back to look at him and smiles.

''Oh, my God, are you cheesy like that? Oh, my God, that's so cute. You're so cute. I want you even more."

Eliott laughs as he pits Lucas' mouth against his and then kisses him on the neck before I gently bite him.

''I'm not just cute, Lucas. I don't even know how the fuck I can resist you. Let's go back to bed, please."

Lucas turns the water off and they come out of the shower kissing. They barely wipe each other off and run back to the room. In his haste, Lucas slams the bedroom door and Eliott laughs as he pulls him onto the bed. It is clear that they are anything but discreet.

Eliott turns Lucas around so that he finds himself underneath him and comes down, pepper-spraying his chest with kisses. And he keeps leaving hundreds of kisses around Lucas' cock in never touching it.

"Fucking Eliott, you're driving me crazy."

Eliott looks up and smiles to meet Lucas' blue eyes staring up at him.

"Is something wrong?" asks Eliott in an innocent voice.

Lucas rolls his eyes.

''You're driving me crazy, teasing me like this. I want you so much."

Eliott takes Lucas' dick in his mouth without breaking eye contact and drops it with a pop before smiling again.

"Satisfied?"

Lucas moans in frustration and Eliott strokes him gently along the thigh and then the buttock while licking a strip off Lucas's dick.

"I can tease you more than that if you want."

Lucas doesn't even respond. He just grunts but moves slowly to give Eliott more access to his hand. Eliott lets his thumb twirl around Lucas' hole while he sucks it again. 

''Fuckin' Eliott, fuckin' tease.''

Eliott keeps going back and forth as he gently inserting on one finger. Lucas groans, then relaxes and starts moving around Eliott's finger.

''Holy shit, baby, this is so good. I want more.''

Eliott takes him all in his mouth and then he puts a second finger in. Lucas stops moving immediately, take a slow breath, then starts moving again. And Eliott knows he's losing it when he finds his soft spot.

''Damn it. Damn it, baby."

Lucas stops moaning softly, he really moans, but Eliott's definitely not going to stop now. He keeps coming and going, with his mouth and with his fingers, stroking himself too. It's far too much at once, and it's downright messy, but he doesn't give a damn. 

Lucas ends up pushing him away all at once, and Eliott doesn't have time to ask what he's done wrong that Lucas sits down and pulls him towards him panting. 

''I don't want flowers or music. I want you, Eliott. Fucking take me. Please, take me now. Please."

Eliott's breathing fast, he can't resist Lucas begging him like that. His hair is totally untidy and his blue eyes are screaming with desire. And Eliott has never wanted anyone so much.

"Are you sure?"

Lucas squeezes open his bedside table and pulls out a condom and lube.

''Hell, yeah, Eliott. I want you."

Lucas seems hesitant, then smiles tentatively.

''Well, if you want too, Eliott.''

Eliott grunts. How can Lucas think he doesn't want to make sex to him?

''Of course I do. But I don't want you to be a one-night stand, Lucas."

Lucas opens the condom and slips it around Eliott.

''Neither do I, but tonight I really want you."

Eliott kisses him gently as Lucas stretches out, locking his legs around Eliott's waist. Eliott kisses him all over his face and neck as he gently enters. And it's really hard to hold back not to go faster, but he really wants to be as gentle as possible. 

He stands still, not breathing until Lucas slides his hands over his hips and moves him gently. 

Eliott lets go of the air he was holding in his lungs and stops moving again.

"Move, Eliott, it's okay.''

Eliott puts his forehead against Lucas' and sighs.

''Wait. If I... Fuck, Lucas it's too... I'm gonna come. You're driving me fucking crazy.''

Lucas kisses him gently, stroking his back and then he lets his hands slide all the way up Eliott's body to his hips. Eliott slowly takes a deep breath and withdraws before coming back into Lucas. And he starts again gently between his groans and those of Lucas. 

''Quicker, baby.''

Eliott smiles against Lucas' cheek. He didn't think he was the type to give orders, but he's more than happy to take them. He straightens up to look at Lucas, who now has his head back and his eyes rolling back and moans Eliott's name as if it were a prayer.

''Damn, Lucas, you are so beautiful.''

Eliott goes further and finds Lucas's soft spot and moans even louder. He hits him twice and Lucas comes, shaking all over his body. Eliott immediately follows him, not really knowing if it's Lucas' vision that makes him come, his moans or the fact that they tighten around his cock. Maybe it's all that at the same time. 

He collapses on Lucas and they both pant, trying to catch their breath before Eliott slowly withdraws and lies down next to Lucas while getting rid of the condom. He runs one hand through Lucas' hair and the other arm around his waist.

''How are you, my love?''

Lucas turns his head towards him and smiles.

''Damn, that was so good. How do you want me to go? You were amazing."

Eliott shakes his head before he kisses Lucas.

''You are amazing, Lucas.''

Lucas smiles and then looks at the mess around them.

"Are we supposed to take another shower?"

Eliott sighs as he strokes Lucas' hair.

"Who cares?"

Lucas pulls the cover over them and huddles up to Eliott.

''I never want to get out of this bed again."

Eliott laughs as he hugs Lucas. Lucas falls asleep almost immediately. Eliott kisses his forehead, then retrieves his phone from his pants pocket and puts it on the bedside table. He has 24 missed calls from Lucille. 

Then he sighs and looks at Lucas sleeping against him. It's like nothing else matters. And he'd really like that to be the case. He kisses him forehead again with a sigh.

''Neither would I ever want to get out of this bed, Lucas.''


	4. Worried

When Lucas wakes up, he's alone. And he can't help but be disappointed even if he's not really surprised. Of course Eliott wouldn't stay the night. He grabs bis phone but has no messages. Or any note in the room. He feels like an idiot for even hoping to find one, but at least a drawing would have been nice.

Lucas grunts when he gets up and heads straight for the shower. The bathroom mirror shows him hickey marks on his neck and chest and makes him even sadder. 

He showers quickly because he can't think of anything else but Idriss' words: 

_"You always do that? Leave Lucille, spend a night out and come back with her?"_

And that's when he realizes what he's done. He fell in love. In one night. He sees Eliott again, his eyes laughing, his smile stretching for miles around, he hears him say the perfect words. Be perfect. And his heart tightens a little more. Because he realizes he doesn't know him. How can he be in love with him if he doesn't know him? He doesn't know anything about him and yet being with Eliott was like being himself. He can't think of anything else but that fucking Alexandra Adornetto book he read at least six months ago. 

He goes back to his room and looks for his book everywhere. He knows it's ridiculous and it doesn't make any sense, but he's looking for his fucking book. Of course, he finds Volume 2 first. He sighs when he finally finds it, hidden behind a biology textbook. He opens it quickly because he knows exactly what he's looking for. In fact, he replayed this sentence in fluo when he read it the first time. Because it's one of the most beautiful sentences he's ever read and he always wanted to believe that one day he would experience that. 

_Sometimes you meet a person, and it just kind of clicked. You feel at ease, as if you've known each other forever, you're yourself, you don't need to play a role._

Fuck. That sums up exactly how he felt last night and that why the reality check is harder this morning. That's why it hurts so much to feel abandoned. Because he dared to believe that Eliott felt exactly the same way. He throws the book against the wall of his room, blaming himself for being so cheesy, gets dressed and then pouting into the kitchen where he serves himself a coffee without a word for Mika and Manon looking at him.

"Hello, Kitten."

Lucas looks at Mika but doesn't even answer. He makes a vague growl. He's just not in the mood to talk. What's worse is that he doesn't regret anything that happened yesterday. He feels like an idiot, but he doesn't regret it because it was incredible. Anyway, he's the one who begged Eliott. And he doesn't even want to think about it because he's ashamed that he begged him. He just feels sad and angry at himself for thinking that Eliott fell in love with him too. Like you could fall in love with him so easily. 

"So?" Manon asks. "Who was it?"

Lucas is startled and looks at her.

"Who?"

Manon raises her eyes to the sky.

"The guy who slept with you."

Lucas frowns ready to yell about the lack of privacy here and then he realizes.

''Shit, Manon, I forgot this was your room. I'm sorry."

Manon starts laughing.

''Don't worry, you needed it more than I did. You can have it anytime you want. Contrary to what Mika says, the couch looks great on me, don't worry."

Lucas moans and takes another sip of coffee.

"So who was it?" Mika asks, smiling. "Was it the guy from the bar? The guys said you ran out without warning, I'm disappointed I missed it."

''He's just a buddy. He was too drunk to go home. I'm not allowed to ask a friend to stay over?"

Mika and Manon raise their eyebrows, exchanging a look that Lucas doesn't like at all. Lucas still grunts in his cup when the apartment door opens and Eliott comes in smiling.

''Hey, guys. I have croissants. The bakery down the street is closed, but it gave me a chance to walk a little."

His eyes laugh when he sees Lucas. He puts the bag of croissants in the middle of the table and approaches him to take his face in his hands and kiss him.

"Hello, beautiful."

Lucas smiles like an idiot. He knows it, but he can't help it. A little voice in his head yells : _He's not gone! Holy shit, he's here!_ and he can't shut this voice. He doesn't even want to shut her up, actually.

''Hey you."

Lucas kisses him and keeps smiling and pulls his closer to him to hug him. 

''A breakfast show, I never would have believed it.'' Mika laughs. ''Glad to see you're treating your new friend, Lucas, well. I notice you've never treated me like this before. Not that I want to, but I can see you have different levels of friendship, so that's good to know. Eliott, I hope we become friends soon."

Lucas gives him a blank stare and tells him to shut up.

"Mika, Manon, this is Eliott.''

''Don't worry'' laughs Mika ''Your boyfriend introduced himself earlier. Besides, it's not like we didn't hear you guys most of the night.''

Lucas looks up at the sky and his cheeks turn red immediately. 

''I love it when you blush,'' Eliott whispers before he kisses him again. ''You're so beautiful.'' 

"Oh, my God," exclaims Mika, "this is the best breakfast I've ever had in my life. And I'm not just talking about the croissants, but thank you for that, Eliott. Thanks for all of this. I'm sure Lucas will be a lot less cranky thanks to you.''

Lucas grabs Eliott's wrist and pulls him into his room. As soon as the door closes, Eliott looks at him frowning.

"Are you okay, Lucas?"

Lucas sighs as he looks at the book he threw which is now in the middle of his room. And in his sigh, he lets go of all the worries he's been storing up since he woke up.

''I thought you were actually gone.''

Eliott chuckles, smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

''Well, no, see. I'm not going anywhere. Unless you want me to go.''

Lucas shakes his head, smiles, narrows the gap and kisses Eliott.

''Hell, no, absolutely not. Never."

Almost immediately, he feels himself up off the ground and wraps his legs around Eliott's waist as he feels his hands resting on his buttocks. 

Eliott almost throws him on the bed and Lucas bursts out laughing while Eliott lies down on top of him laughing. Eliott takes off his shirt so that he can kiss his chest and Lucas pulls on Eliott's shirt before sending him to the other end of the room.

''I was really scared you left.'' Lucas whispers.

They hold each other and Eliott opens his mouth as if to talk, but eventually closes it again.

''What are you thinking, Eliott?'' asks Lucas, stroking his cheek.

Eliott sighs as he looks at him and suddenly Lucas thinks he looks sad.

''There's something I should talk to you about, Lucas, if we're gonna get serious. But I'm afraid if I do, you won't want to get serious anymore.''

Lucas puts his forehead against Eliott's and smiles.

''Yeah, I know that one. I have a lot of things I don't want to talk about, but I should talk about if we're really gonna be a couple."

Eliott's looking at him and frowning.

"Like?"

Lucas sighs and lies down on his back.

''Like, I live in flatshare because my dad's an asshole who abandoned me two years ago with my schizophrenic mother and her fits got so out of control I had to put her in a mental hospital and even though I feel horrible about it, I don't see how I could have done otherwise. That since it happened, I've been having sleep problems so I have insomnia for several days before I get so exhausted that I end up totally cracking up and breaking down in tears, usually in the arms of my roomates. That sort of thing..."

Lucas realizes that he talked about a milking without taking a breath, so he breathes softly, trying not to listen to his heartbeat resonating in his ears. Eliott doesn't say anything so Lucas turns his head slowly to look at him and he can see Eliott is clearly panicking.

''You can leave if you want, I understand. It's a lot."

Eliott takes Lucas' hand in his and sighs.

''I should leave, Lucas.''

Lucas closes his eyes. It was so obvious, it would scare the hell out of him. It would scare the hell out of anybody.

''I should leave'' says Eliott again ''but not because of that. It's because of me. I... I can't make you go through this again. I can't add more problems to yours. And I've got a whole lot of problems."

Lucas is looking at him again and staring at him because clearly he doesn't understand anything.

''I'm bipolar.'' Eliott blows. ''I have manic episodes or depressive. I can't put you through that. I don't take my meds properly, because when I'm well, I feel like I don't need them anymore. And with you, I feel so good that I know I'm gonna screw it up. I don't want to hurt you, Lucas. I don't want to scare you. I don't want you to go through all this."

Lucas smiles with a shrug.

''If I choose to stay, you don't have to do anything for me. And in this universe, I choose to stay. I'm not gonna let you down because you're sick, you know. It's not your fault. I know it scares most people, but you know what, they're jerks. It doesn't change who you are. I don't know anything about bipolarity, but you can teach me. Let's just see what the future brings, okay? "

Eliott frowns as he steps back.

"In this universe?"

Lucas chuckles as he gets closer.

''Oh God, is that the only thing you heard?. Ok, yeah, I believe in the theory of parallel universes. I'm sure there are thousands of other universes where we experience much the same thing, but not all of it. When I make a choice, I tell myself the other Lucas are making other choices. And that way we'll all have lived it all. But I think in every universe,he's making a choice to be with you, Eliott."

Eliott smiles and comes over to hug and kiss him gently.

''And do you really think that the Eliott and Lucas from other universes are together? What do you think they're doing right now?"

Lucas lies on his back, intertwining his fingers with Eliott's. 

''I'm sure all Lucas and Elliot in all universes end up together eventually. Maybe right now, some of them are just meeting. Maybe they're getting to know each other slower than we did and hitting on each other for weeks. Maybe they're sex-friends before they admit their feelings. Maybe Eliott's drawing Lucas. Maybe they sleep in each other's arms. Maybe they're laughing. Maybe some of them are fighting. Maybe some of them make up. Maybe they're having sex."

''I like this idea. Yeah, I choose the last universe.'' Eliott laughs before he rolls over to get on top of Lucas and kisses his chest.

Lucas' hands immediately find their way back to Eliott's lower back and he slips gently under his jeans belt. Eliott slips kisses into Lucas' neck before coming to whisper in his ear.

''I want you take me, Lucas. But I've never done that. I mean, no one's ever done it to me before. You know what I mean."

Lucas looks at him smiling and kisses him gently in the neck.

"We don't have to, you know."

Eliott nods his head as he hugs him.

''I know, but I want to. I really wanna do it. You make me feel like everything's different with you. I know it's crazy because we only met yesterday, but I feel like I can be myself with you and I know I can trust you. But if you don't want to, I understand too. Besides, I didn't necessarily mean right now, although I'm not against it either. Oh god, you make me so nervous, Lucas."

Lucas is smiling when he kisses him.

''Don't be nervous, baby. It's just me."

How could Eliott think he doesn't want him? He puts his hand in Eliott's jeans to pet him. Eliott's hands running all over his body and mouth, leaving a trail of kisses on his chest, which makes him totally lose his mind. And that's why Lucas only hears Mika's voice at the last moment.

''Wait, he's''

The door opens at the same time as Yann answers "It's OK, I already saw him when he woke up."

Lucas freezes immediately and so does Eliott. Yann, Basile and Arthur too.

"The show's over" laughs Mika, "let them get dressed and they'll meet you in the living room in a few minutes."

But nobody moves, so Mika leaves with a ''good luck, kitten''. The first one to move is Eliott who leans over to Lucas to kiss him before getting up and laughing. And it's clear that nobody can miss Lucas' hand coming out of his jeans.

''I think it won't be right away in this universe."

Lucas sighs as he gets up and grabs his shirt which he quickly puts on.

''Fucking Lucas. Chloe wasn't that your type at all, uh?" Basile ends up saying, smiling.

Lucas sighs as he looks at him. He knows he looks like a kid caught doing a bullshit and he hates it.

''Definitely not, captain oblivious.''

''So your number?'' Arthur asks, obviously astonished.

''That was flirting'' replies Eliott, perfectly comfortable, unbuttoning his trousers ''and your friend is downright good at it. And not just for flirting, either."

Eliott walks across the room to meet Lucas, grabs his wrist and smilingly writes his phone number on it.

"Call me."

Lucas looks at his friends, then pulls down Eliott's shirt to get close to him before he kisses him.

"Do you have plans tonight?"

Eliott couldn't be smiling more.

"You wanna get your ass kicked at billiard ?"

Lucas laughs, nods his head and then moves closer to Eliott to whisper in his ear.

''I'm gonna get my revenge, and it ain't just billiard, baby. ''

Eliott nods with a smile and kisses him again before slipping out of the room. And Lucas looks at his friends, half impressed, half shocked.

"Holy shit," Basile concludes, "you're so much better at picking up guys! It was fucking hot."

''You met him yesterday and he's already in your bed! I'm fucking proud of you!" says Arthur.

Lucas looks at Yann who still hasn't said anything. 

''Fucking Lulu, why do you always hide things like that from us? Couldn't you just tell us? We're your buddies, we don't care if you like guys. So, is it serious?"

Lucas smiles.

''Yeah, I hope so. Totally. Yes. Very serious.''

Yann walks up to him to give him a hug, immediately followed by Arthur and Basile for a real gang hug.

Lucas smiles, he'll have to remember to thank Daphne for forcing him to play Friday night because he refused at least ten times before accepting. His tenacity to pay and not just for the foyer.

''Okay'' ends up saying Basile ''now we want to hear all about it. How long you've known you're gay, why you went out with Chloe and, most importantly, every detail about what you've been up to since you ran off last night. Oh my God, this is so hot."

Lucas looks at Yann and then Arthur with an desperate face before he looks at Basile.

''You're dreaming with your eyes open, Baz, now get out of the fucking room, we're out of here. And don't ever come into my room again without knocking. Who the fuck does that? I can't even imagine if you'd have come in 10 minutes later. You're a pain in the ass."

Arthur laughs, and he goes out into the hallway.

"Okay, we're gonna go buy you a lock, man."

Lucas looks up at the sky and grunts.

''Forget it, it's not even my room, actually. Manon's got her back. I'm sleeping on the couch now."

"Long live intimacy." Basile laughs.

"What about Eliott?" Yann asks. "Does he live with his parents?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders.

"Actually, I don't know."

Basile looks at him rolling his eyes.

"Maybe he used to live with the famous Lucille. Do you think they really broke up, then? Did he tell her he was with you? How long had they been together?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders again.

''No kidding, you don't know?'' Arthur says, ''You're fucking him but you don't know anything about him? How serious do you want it to be?"

"Maybe you should think about getting to know each other before you get naked." Yann laughs "Unless it's a one-night stand. You know, we're okay with that, too, Lulu, you can say that."

"It's not a fucking one-night stand. The proof is it's almost noon."

His friends are laughing and Lucas is making a frustrated groan.

''I know everything I need to know to make it serious, don't worry about me.''

Lucas is trying to convince himself and he knows that, but he doesn't care. They're in love and that's all that matters. In fact,when they're together,that's all that matters. Lucas can only hope that that's the case when they're away from each other, too.

He's giving his friends the darkest look. Damn, they have a knack for making him doubt everything. They're a real pain in the ass.


	5. Protector

Eliott smiles like an idiot as he looks at Lucas' text again.

_Do you want to sleep at my place tonight?_

It seems so silly, considering they just spent the night together, but he can't stop smiling.

"Eli, can we talk without fighting?"

Eliott looks at her and sighs. He hates it when she starts the conversation by saying that. Usually it doesn't end well, and she knows that.

''You know we never get to talk when you start out like that.''

She gives him a sorry smile but sits down and puts her hand on Eliott's hand. And that makes Eliott smile. It's such a simple thing. One hand on his. But every time she does it, it makes him feel safe and good. It's amazing how that simple touch makes him feel good. It doesn't matter if they argue, if they yell at each other and if he wants to slam the door and leave her alone, worried and sad. As soon as she puts her hand on his, it's as if Eliott's whole body relaxes and this contact is enough to calm him down and make him want to calm down and stay. And she knows it. They both do. And that's probably why he can never stay mad at her for long. So even if she tires him out and he already knows what she's talking about, he nods and tries to smile.

''I just wanna make sure you're okay, baby.''

Eliott grinds. When his touch is enough to calm him down, that one word is enough to piss him off.

''Don't call me baby, Mom.''

His mother giggles as she taps his hand.

''You'll always be my baby, big boy. So can we talk like adults?"

Eliott sighs and nods.

"Of Lucas?''

His mother throws him another indecipherable smile like she knows how to do.

''Actually, I was going to say Lucille. But I guess it's related. I just want to make sure you're okay and that"

''And that I'm not in a maniac episode. I know Lucille thinks I am, and I'm sure she's already told you that. She thinks every time I cheated on her I had an episode, especially if it was with a guy. The truth is, I was doing it because I was bad with her. And I left her before I met Lucas anyway. I met a real gem, mom. He's amazing and surprising and funny. He's sweet, but he's not shy about standing up to people when they're looking for him. He's perfect, Mom."

His mother shakes her head, shakes her hand a little harder and loses her smile.

''Well, I hate to tell you this, Eli, but nobody's perfect. And you're scaring me, because if you think he's really perfect, either you're having an episode or you put him on a pedestal, so you're going to end up really disappointed and you're gonna be the one to blame. It's not fair to him, it's way too much pressure, Eli."

Eliott sighs.

''Okay, Mom, I know he's not perfect. He's stubborn and he lied to his friends because he doesn't accept himself. I think he made me look like just a friend to his roommates before he found out they already knew we were together, which in the end was kind of funny to watch. He used a girl to hide his homosexuality. He had insomnia and ended up losing his mind instead of saying he needed help. I think he's downright afraid of abandonment. Is that okay or should I keep going? You happy? I know he's not perfect, Mom, but I think he's perfect for me. I like who I am when I'm with him. I think I'm falling in love with him."

Eliott doesn't miss her mother's amused gaze.

''I think you've already totally fallen, baby. And I definitely want to meet him.And I need you to tell him that you are"

"I told him" Eliott Cut her "and he's okay with it. You can see he's perfect. I think he makes me want to fight with myself. I don't wanna lose him because of my bullshit."

"What about Lucille?"

Eliott shrugs his shoulders.

''We haven't been well for a long time, Mom. I knew it, she knew it, and you knew it, too. I just didn't have the guts to be alone, but this time it's really over between us. With or without Lucas, it's over. But I definitely prefer with."

His mother nods and gets up, leaving him alone in the kitchen. He looks at his phone again with a smile on his face.

''Can I sleep at Lucas' house tonight?''

His mother comes back with her eyes wide open.

''OMG, who are you and what have you done with my son? Since when do you ask my permission, Eliott? What's the big deal? Oh, my God, you're impossible. It only takes one sentence to freak me out to death."

Eliott shrugs his shoulders.

''Oh, Mom, you are so dramatic sometimes. Maybe I'm sorry if I scare you sometimes and I understand if you want to know where I am. Maybe I just want to change. So, is that a yes?"

She gets a big smile on her face and Eliott already knows what she's going to say.

"And if I tell you no?"

Eliott gets a puppy dog look.

''I'd be terribly sad and it wouldn't make me want to ask your permission again. And you'll have to explain why you won't because it's Saturday night and I'm over 19, so I'm just asking as a courtesy."

She laughs as she puts her arms around him.

''Okay. You got it. Goddamn, I already like what Lucas is doing to you! I can't wait to meet him."

Eliott sighs and smiles and finally responds to Lucas.

_Totally. I can't wait.  
_

He receives Lucas' answer less than 30 seconds later. And then he realizes that Lucas had to wait for his answer wondering if he hesitated. He imagines Lucas lying on his bed, looking at his unanswered phone and he is sure that he must have found the time really long.

_7pm at Mika's bar?_

Eliott smiles as he quickly types his answer.

_It's perfect. And I didn't hesitate, I promise you. I was talking to my mother. She's looking forward to meeting you._

Eliott regrets that last sentence as soon as he sends it. What if it scares Lucas? Luckily, Lucas' answer comes directly to him.

_Oh, that's nice._   
_Does it suck I say it makes me pleased?_

Eliott smiles when he answers.

_No, it's great._   
_I like that it pleases you._

He puts his phone away but he rings almost immediately so he takes it out and smiles.

_I like that you like that it pleases me._

''You're smiling like an idiot, baby. Oh, my God, you're so cute."

Eliott grunts as he puts his phone back in his pocket.

''Don't call me baby, mom. I'm never bringing Lucas here as long as you keep calling me baby."

But he doesn't say it isn't true because he knows he's smiling like an idiot and he doesn't care. He goes to his room and starts drawing. He sees exactly how to draw Lucas. He draws a raccoon watching a hedgehog play the piano, then the two animals around a pool table, then the two of them standing close together under the bridge. He sends all three drawings to Lucas and the response is almost immediate.

_It's so cute, Eliott. I love it! A hedgehog? Okay, that's cool. Cute but prickly, I'm cool with that. I can't wait to see you tonight._   
_But I'm warning you, your hedgehog will fight back and I won't let you win._   
_See you later, raccoon 🦝  
_

At 7:00pm, he walks through the door of the bar where Mika works. And Lucas is already there. And his buddies too. Eliott smiles at them. Okay, he'd rather have Lucas all to himself, but at least they're together. So that means they're okay with Lucas dating a guy, that it doesn't change anything about their friendship, and that's great. 

He walks up to them and feels kind of stupid because he doesn't know if he can kiss Lucas directly or if he's gonna be uncomfortable. This morning was different. There they are in a public place and...Lucas reaches out to him and kisses him quickly. Okay, it's quick, but it's still a kiss and it makes Eliott smile a little bit more.

''Eliott, this is Yann, Basile and Arthur, my buddies. Like my Bros.''

The boys greet him with a smile.

''Guys, this is my boyfriend, Eliott. And here come the official introductions, now beat it. Bye"

The three boys smile but don't move.

''Well?'' asks Basile, handing him a beer. ''Do you live with your parents?''

Eliott almost chokes on the beer Basile just gave him. Okay, so it's an interrogation. He wasn't expecting this. Lucas looks all embarrassed, so Eliott tries to look as cool as he can.

''Yeah. I live with my mom, actually. It's just the two of us, so I'm pretty close with her. And she can't wait to meet Lucas. But I think we're gonna wait until she calms down a little bit because she's really excited about this."

Basile looks surprised but nods his head like he approves and Lucas gently shakes hands with Eliott in his.

''Well, all right, guys?'' Lucas gets impatient ''Get out of here. It's a date, and it's without you, thank you."

"Can't we just watch him kick your ass at billiards?" Basile asks with a puppy dog look.

"Yeah, just that, please." asks Arthur.

Lucas sighs and Eliott laughs.

"It doesn't bother me." Eliott promises. 

Lucas gives him a look that he understands like _doesn't encourage them._ But the guys are already ordering a new beer.

''One game. And if I win, you still leave us. We're not gonna stay here either."

"Oh no?" Eliott is surprised.

"No, I've got something planned."

Eliott kisses him on the cheek and smiles.

"I can't wait. So I'm gonna kick your ass now, you little smug, and then we'll go? How's that sound?"

Lucas laughs as he gets up.

''You won't throw me off my game this time, Eliott.''

They toss a coin and Lucas goes first.He's taking one ball at a time, successively, even as Eliott tries to distract him with a caress on the lower back and kisses him on the neck. 

"Fuck" Eliott complains "that worked yesterday. Why doesn't anything distract you today? Lucille?"

Lucas misses his ball and lays the pool cue on the carpet to turn to Eliott.

''Okay, it's working. I'm Lucas. How can you confu''

"No," Eliott cut him. "That's Lucille there."

Eliott shows Lucille looking out of the glass window at him. She looks so angry. She looks totally pissed.

''I don't even know how she even knew I was there. I'll be right back."

Eliott waves to Lucas to stay put, grabs his jacket and walks out of the bar. As soon as he walks through the door, Lucille's hand slaps his cheek. 

"You're an asshole" she yells, "were you planning on breaking up like that? Just for a stupid guy? "

Eliott holds his cheek and lowers his head.

"We're gonna go home, and you're gonna get it together, Eliott."

She tries to grab his arm, but Eliott sees Lucas's hand grasping Lucille's and pushes her away.

''Oh, you're calming down already. And you don't have to tell him what to do, okay?"

Eliott looks up. Lucas is standing in front of him, making himself as tall as he can.

''You can't understand, he's''

''Bipolar?'' asks Lucas ''Yeah, I know. And you think that's what gives you the right to hit him? If he'd slapped you like that, half people of the bar would've jumped him to defend you."

Lucille laughs with a mean laugh.

''So that's what you're doing? You're defending him? Do you think he loves you, maybe? Wake up, he can't love. He's broken. He loves me because he knew me before all this."

Lucas looking up at the sky and taking one step towards her.

''Fucking bullshit. You don't get bipolar. He was always bipolar. Just because a doctor put a name to his disease doesn't mean it didn't exist before. And he's definitely capable of love. A lot more than you are, by the way. Hitting your partner is not love. A slap is not love. And following him to find out where he's going, either.''

''I didn't follow him, I just traced his phone.''

Lucille looks up and spreads her eyes, realizing what she's just said. She look at Lucas and then Eliott.

''Eliott, come with me, please.''

Eliott takes Lucas' hand in his and moves closer to him.

''No, Lucille, It's over. It was over yesterday, I told you again this morning, and it will always be over tomorrow and the next few days. It's over."

Lucille gives a frustrated scream and turns around.

''You'll see Lucas, he'll break your heart. He'll make your life impossible, and you'll regret defending him. He's just a selfish, toxic, unfaithful asshole. He can't change.''

Eliott puts his head down, but Lucas' hand immediately goes to his cheek so he can look at him.  
  
''Come on, Eliott, let's go home. Either way, you were losing the game. I'm just invincible, you were warned. I'll have plenty more chances to show it to you, I promise."

Eliott smiles softly and Lucas greets his friends through the window, before huddling up to him. Eliott sees that Lucas is dying to talk about it but that he waits until they have moved away from the bar.

"It wasn't the first time, right?"

Eliott puts his head down shamefully and Lucas hugs him a little tighter.

''Hey, never mind, okay. I'm just sorry. It's just disgusting that a girl can hit a guy without anybody moving and the opposite is unimaginable. I swear to God, if it was a guy, I would've punched him in the face."

Eliott smiles. He's thought that so many times. Of course, it's normal to react when a guy hits a girl. But why would a girl be allowed to do it to express her anger? Because she's not hitting him as hard? Because it hurts less? The gesture remains the same, right? The pain, if it's not physically intense, is still emotionally intense. Eliott looks at Lucas out of the corner of his eye and sighs.

''Yeah, that's happened a few times. When I used to get her too angry with my bullshit. But my mom doesn't know that, okay? Nobody knows that. Besides, it hasn't happened that many times. It's just a slap, Lucas, it's not a big deal, you know."

Lucas stops, pulls Eliott's arm out to face him and puts his forehead against his own.

''I'm really sorry, Eliott, but it's not just a slap, okay? She's not allowed to do that. Once is a mistake. Twice is a habit. I've been there, too, you know. I know your head tells you that you deserved it and it's your fault, that you're the one that pissed her off, but it's not true, all right. Nobody's allowed to do that, not your girlfriend, not...nobody."

"Your father?" Eliott asks softly.

Lucas nods and Eliott gently shakes his hand. They walk silently to Lucas' apartment. It's only when they're at the door that Lucas sighs. Eliott looks at him and sees his cheeks turn red immediately.

''Okay, so just for the record, I don't want you to feel obligated, all right. Maybe I got a little carried away. I'm sorry."

Eliott looks at him, puzzled, and then Lucas opens the door for him. All the lights are off, but when Lucas turns on the light, Eliott discovers a path of rose petals on the floor. He follows the path, without even taking off his shoes and coat. And he leads him directly to Lucas' room, where the bed is covered with multicoloured rose petals. 

Eliott turns around and goes back to Lucas. He is clearly hallucinating. 

''Is it too much?'' asks Lucas, his cheeks crimson ''I felt like I forced you to be a little bit too fast yesterday, so I wanted us to follow your plan. You know, flower petals, soft music and the apartment all to ourselves."

Eliott wipes an unannounced tear from the corner of his eye and throws himself into Lucas' arms.

''So first of all, you didn't force me at all, far from it. And second of all, how did I ever get lucky enough to find a guy like you, Lucas? You're just amazing."

Lucas giggles when he kisses him.

''It was your idea, Eliott. I just stole your idea. I'm not cheesy enough to think of it all by myself, but I got to tell you, I like it."

Eliott kisses him before he backs off.

''I love you, Lucas. It's fucking crazy 'cause I know we've only really known each other since yesterday, but I love you so much."

Lucas couldn't have a bigger smile.

''I love you too, Eliott. I think my heart recognized you the moment I saw you among all those people in the amphi."

They hold on to each other and kiss before they dive into Lucas' bed amidst the flower petals spinning around the room. 

And Eliott was right : making love by listening only to soft music and their moans interspersed with words of love: it's perfect. 

It may not be as much fun to have to tidy up and pick up petal after petal, but they will see that later.

They all have their lives ahead of them.

(or until Mika comes home from work screaming "What the hell is going on here?")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have seen the Belgian version of Skam (WTFock), I've taken back the slap that Britt gave to Sander. Honestly I was shocked to see that nobody was reacting to it around them (nor on the fans' opinion about the sequence by the way). Personally, I find it unacceptable...so here it is, I've decided to annoy you with it.


	6. Soul mates

"What the fuck is going on here?"

They all jump out at once and turn around to look at the school's director with his eyes completely wide open.

"We're repainting the wall." Daphne says softly.

''You call this painting? But what the hell"

''It's Pollock,'' says Eliott, smiling, ''a revolutionary American painter who advocated Abstract Expressionism in the 1940s.''

The director sighs as he looks at them one by one, then his eyes turn back and frown.

"Who are you?"

Lucas watches Idriss smiling as he reaches out his hand full of paint to the director.

''Idriss, the brother of Imane. I just come to help. I think it's really good that you let such a project in your school. This foyer is going to be a perfect multi-cultural exchange for young people and I just wanted to help my friends. I helped Eliott set it all up. And it's a really good way to de-stress.''

"Would you like to try it?" Alexia asks, holding out a paintbrush.

The director looks at her like she's an alien and takes a step back.

''I'm going to close that door and pretend I didn't see anything. And on Monday, I'm gonna find your Pollock something... and hopefully the whole room will be tidy as it should be. Don't make me regret accepting your project."

"Never," Daphne promises with a smile.

Basile throws paint on Arthur as soon as the door closes and they start laughing again, throwing paint everywhere.

''When I asked you to help me, I wasn't really thinking about it like that.'' said Eliott softly, coming up behind Lucas and wrapping his arms around him. ''I was imagining us, naked, in the paint.''

Lucas laughed and turned slightly to kiss him, and no matter how much Eliott tastes like paint.

''Nonsense. Even if it was just the two of us, I wouldn't have sex with you in that painting in the middle of high school."

Eliott raises an eyebrow and smiles.

''I'm sure there's a universe out there where that happened.''

Lucas bursts out laughing. No, he doesn't. He can't imagine that. And then he remembers he could never imagine falling in love at first sight, let alone have sex with someone within 12 hours of meeting them. So he shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

''Yeah, maybe. Maybe they couldn't resist. That I understand, 'cause when you're covered in all those colors, I think you're so beautiful.''

Eliott smiles as he lifts Lucas up in his arms and slams him up against the wall as Lucas wraps his legs around Eliott's hips.

''You're beautiful, Lucas.''

''You're ruining the wall!'' Emma screams. 

"Attack!" shouts Yann.

And the next moment, they're completely covered with paint. 

They all go to the changing rooms after having tidied up the room. It took longer than the paint itself, but it was worth it.

The gym showers have never been used as much as they were tonight. And even if Eliott really rubbed Lucas' body for a long time, and Lucas does the same thing, they come out of the shower with paint marks everywhere.

''Eliott? Why won't it go away?" Daphne asks as she joins them.

"Tell me it'll go." Alexia asks. "I look stained."

"Me, I'm fine," lmane laughs as she looks at her friends. 

Idriss arrives and laughs when he sees them.

"Oh, you poor white boys, you're all stained."

Basile looks at him frowning.

"You know what you're saying is downright racist?"

Idriss laughs by passing an arm around him.

"It's good I'm kidding, white beak. Come on, we'll drink a drink? Let's celebrate and thank Eliott for this fucking great idea."

Lucas doesn't miss Imane's angry look, but she turns to him and smiles. 

''Okay. Me, I wanna see Eliott beat Lucas at billiards."

Lucas is laughing as he hugs Eliott.

''It's not going to happen, Imane. He tried hard enough, but I am invincible. Right, baby?"

Eliott nods and groans.

''Hell, yeah, I've been trying to beat him for three weeks, but he always wins. But tonight, I'm gonna kick your ass, baby. I'm in great shape and I know I can do it. Nobody's invincible."

"Are you sure you're not just losing on purpose to flatter his ego?" asks Arthur, puzzled.

Lucas turns around to look at Eliott. He hadn't even thought of that.

"No," promises Eliott, "not even. He's just good. He's really good, actually. And not just in the biliard."

Eliott kisses him languidly and Lucas doesn't even notice their friends' silly giggles.

"You're disgusting." Emma concludes, "but so cute that we forgive you."

"I have an awful taste of paint in my throat" complains Yann. "Let's have a drink."

They've been at the bar for 20 minutes and are chatting quietly. And it reminds Lucas of the same evening three weeks ago, only this time he's sitting on Eliott's lap. But like last time, Eliott's phone keeps vibrating on the table and Eliott is the only one who seems not to care.

''I hope it's not Lucille this time.'' Idriss laughs as he shows his phone to Eliott.

Eliott looks at him with a dark look, then turns his phone over and jumps. He almost knocks Lucas off his knees by getting up quickly and leaves the bar.

''Who was it?'' asks Basile.

"I don't know. "

Lucas almost regrets not discreetly looking at Eliott's phone. He tries to remember that he has nothing to worry about and looks at Eliott through the glass window, talking and gesturing. 

Eliott comes back to sit down, looking totally exasperated and pulls Lucas towards him to get him back on his lap. He slips two kisses in his neck before putting his head against him but his leg that moves nervously betrays his anxiety.

''Who was that?'' Basile finally asks.

Eliott looks at him and sighs.

"My mother."

Idriss sighs as he gets closer to Eliott.

"That's the biggest lie ever heard, buddy."

Eliott laughs and gently clutches Lucas.

''It's true. Anyway, she's coming over, so you'll see I'm not lying. I'm not lying anymore, Idriss. Never."

Idriss looks surprised and smiles.

''Oh yeah? Since when?"

Lucas does not miss the big smile of Eliott.

"Since Lucas."

Lucas kisses him and then backs off, only now realizing what Eliott just said. 

''Wait, what? Why would your mom come here?"

Eliott sighs, rolling his eyes.

''Officially, she left her keys at work and she can't go back in because it's locked. Unofficially, I'm sure she wants to meet you, and since I refuse to take you home, she's made an excuse."

''And why don't you want to take him in your home?'' asks Yann with a frown.

Lucas glares at his best friend but Eliott doesn't seem to mind the question.

"So he's already been to my house several times, but he just hasn't met my mother yet. Because my mom is incredibly nosy and I don't want to scare him off. And she's going to say a lot of embarrassing things about me. And I want to live in a bubble with Lucas without my mom blowing it up."

Lucas laughs as he hugs Eliott. 

''No one's gonna burst our bubble, baby. Don't you worry about that. And I was supposed to meet her tomorrow anyway, right?"

Eliott frowns like he forgot this and then smiles.

''Yeah, that's right. But why is she coming tonight then?"

''Maybe she really forgot her keys, baby.''

Eliott shrugs his unconvinced shoulders.

Lucas has seen his picture and they've talked about it a lot, so he spots Eliott's mommy as soon as she walks into the bar.

''Here we go.'' Blows up Eliott. 

The whole table turns at once, and Lucas doesn't miss his friends' surprise. And it's true that with her leather jacket, trousers with holes in her knees, her hair cut short, revealing a tattoo on the side of her neck, Eliott's mother is anything but conventional. 

''Hey, everyone. Oh, Lucas, finally. You are so much better looking than in pictures. I'm Celine, but I guess you already know that."

Eliott grunts as he pulls the keys out of his purse as Lucas stands up and is hugged by his mother.

''But why are you all covered in paint?'' she laughs as she looks at them.

''We just painted the school's foyer, Mom. Here are your keys. Good night, see you soon."

His mother looks at him and suddenly seems worried.

''That's cool. Was it planned? At least it was legal."

''Yeah, Mom, it was legal. The principal even saw us do it. Come on, bye."

''It wasn't planned,'' says Basile. ''Eliott surprised us, he got it all set up this afternoon. It was so cool. Your son's a really cool."

She frowns softly as she watches Eliott and Lucas can't help but worry a little too. 

"Hey, Eliott, are you okay?"

All of a sudden, Eliott gets angry and pushes away the hand she's trying to put on his forearm.

''Mom, stop it. All right, is that good for you. You've got your keys, you can go. I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

Lucas puts his hand on Eliott's shoulder and gently caresses him. He's never heard Eliott be so aggressive. Eliott looks at him, then takes his beer and looks up at the sky. 

''Okay, I'm gonna go. Lucas, it's nice to meet you. I'm looking forward to lunch tomorrow so we can get to know each other better. But you can sleep at home tonight with Eliott. I don't mind, you know."

Eliott gets up to put his arm around Lucas' shoulders as if he wants to keep it to himself and Lucas feels that something is not as usual.

''I can't wait, too, and''

''Oh, Mom, I was sure you did that on purpose. You're a pain in the ass. You couldn't wait till tomorrow, could you?"

Lucas turns to Eliott, frowning.

''Hey, Eli, I just forgot my keys. Okay. I wasn't looking for a way to break up your intimacy. Are you sure you're okay?"

Eliott looks up, visibly exasperated, and sighs.

''Yeah. Of course I'm okay. Why, don't I look okay? Okay, Mom, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye.''

Celine looks at him and then tries to touch his arm again, but Eliott backs away.

''Eli, you'd better come home with me, I think.'' Celine looks at him and says firmly.

''No way."

Eliott moves towards the billiards. Lucas looks at Celine following him and the two of them arguing before Eliott's mother leaves with a sorry smile on her face. Lucas looks at his friends, who remain silent, and then heads towards Eliott.

''Eliott? Are you okay?"

Eliott sets up the game, sighs.

''Yeah, why? You wanna play?"

Lucas puts his hand on Eliott's back, but he jumps up and turns around.

"What? Lucas? What's the big deal?"

Lucas frowns and looks at Eliott.

''You tell me. What's the matter with you, Eliott? Why are you talking down to her like that? She was just being nice. I thought you wanted me to meet her. That's the problem, you don't want me to come tomorrow? Because"

''Oh shit, Lucas'' Eliott cut him ''Of course I wanted you to meet her. But tomorrow, as planned. Tonight I just wanted to have a good time with you and the guys. And... what the hell, stop looking at me like that. You know what, you're a pain in the ass with all your questions, too. You know what, forget it. I'm outta here"

He throws his pool cue on the table, grabs his jacket and leaves, pushing Lucas away, trying to hold him back.

''Get off me, Lucas. Why don't you leave me alone for a while? I need some air, you're suffocating me. You're too much, Lucas."

Lucas falls down sitting in his chair watching him run away. And the silence around the table doesn't help.

''What happened there?'' Emma finally asks.

Lucas looks at her and he really has to struggle to hold back his tears.

''Honestly, I don't know. I don't fucking know."

Idriss gets closer to Lucas so he can talk softly.

"Lucas, I do not know if it is for me to tell you that. But he told me he was taking medicine to keep from messing around, and I think"

''I know, Idriss. I know what he has. But''

''Oh, fuck.'' Basile's cut him ''He's bipolar? Is that it, huh?"

Lucas widens his eyes looking at his friend.

"How do you know that?"

''It's so obvious. The improvised painting, his excitement, his worried mother, the meds Idriss talks about, his massive argument. Oh, shit, he must be having a maniac episode."

"But how do you know that?" Yann asks, frowning.

"My mother is bipolar."

Lucas looks at Basile and suddenly he feels like a shitty friend. How come he doesn't know that?

"What?"

''Yeah. But don't worry, it's cool. We're handling it. But if he's anything like my mom, he's gonna fall after his episode and hit rock bottom. So it'd be nice if he was home when that happens."

Lucas sighs, trying to think as fast as he can.

"What do you think I should do, then?"

''Honestly, find him. He must feel really bad for talking to you like that and he must feel like he's lost you. Even if he pushes you away, if you love him, you have to show him that you care."

"What do you mean, "if?" Lucas says, and he gets up, "Of course I love him. Thanks Baz."

He grabs his jacket and waves to the table but Yann grabs him by the arm.

"Where are you going, Lulu? You don't know where he is."

''Yes, I know where he is. I'm sure."

Lucas runs to the bridge. And the open padlock on the gate shows him he's right. He runs to the bridge, using the light from his phone.

''Eliott? Eliott?"

A sniff on his right makes him startle. Eliott's there, next to a pole, cowering over himself, crying.

''I'm here, Eliott. It's all right.''

Eliott barely raises his head to look up at him.

''No, it's not okay, Lucas. I'm... I'm not okay. I... I should never have talked to you like that. I knew I'd screw it up. I fucking hate myself so much. I didn't mean it. You're so amazing, you're not so much. You're''

Lucas pulls him into his arms to give him a gentle hug.

''Here I am, Eliott. You didn't screw up anything, and I love you enough for both of us. I'm here."

Eliott starts crying on Lucas' shoulder again, holding on tight. 

''Just tell me how I can help you, baby.''

Eliott nods gently and then hugs Lucas.

''I want to go home.''

Lucas nods and then stands up and helps Eliott get up. And they walk quietly to the building. Lucas unlocks the door, hoping Celine gets home before they do. 

And luckily, she does. But unfortunately, she doesn't even seem surprised to see them arrive in this state. She sighs and lets them in. 

"You know the place, I guess."

Lucas nods, helping Eliott take off his jacket. He helps him back to bed and gently kisses his forehead before returning to the apartment hallway. 

"I'm sorry, he"

Celine puts her hand on Lucas' shoulder.

''You have nothing to be sorry about, Lucas. I'm sorry. I could see he was slipping. He was showing a lot of signs. Excitement and anger were some of them. So were his drawings, but I didn't see them until I got home. I hope he wasn't too hard on you. He really loves you very much. But you know, I understand if it's hard for you to and if''

''No. It's okay. I just want to help him as much as I can.''

"Lucas.''

Eliott's voice startled them, and Lucas slowly opens his bedroom door again.

"Lucas, I need you. Please hold me.''

Lucas watches Celine nod and then sits down next to Eliott, who immediately puts his head on his thighs. Lucas gently strokes his hair while whispering.

''It's all right, baby. I'm right here. You can rest. I love you.''

The bedroom door closes slowly and Lucas continues to gently caress Eliott's hair and whisper words of love to him.

Lucas doesn't even feel like he's falling asleep. He only realizes it when the knock on the door wakes him up.

''I'm sorry, Lucas. I just wanted to know if you wanted breakfast before I left to my work?"

Lucas smiles and nods. He gets out of bed, kisses Eliott's cheek and sits across from Celine in the kitchen.

''You know, I'm really jealous.'' She says with a big smile and gives him a cup of coffee.

Lucas looks at her, not really knowing what to say.

''He lets you call him baby without any problem, even in public, and most of all he lets you touch him even when he's not feeling well. He's never been like that with anyone. Not even with me. You know, he always liked it when I held his hand. When he was little, but even now. When I put my hand on his, I know it soothes him. But when he's having an episode, I can't touch him, he refuses all physical contact. It's good that he lets you soothe him like that. I'm really glad you two found each other. So you play several instruments?"

Lucas smiles and spends breakfast discussing his passion for music with Celine before she leaves for work.

''Our piano is probably out of tune, but treat yourself. Make yourself at home, Lucas. I'll be back at noon, and I'll bring lunch. See you later."

Lucas walks over to the piano and sits down on the bench to play. It always relaxes him when he plays. Then maybe this will help Eliott, too. He closes his eyes and plays the letter to Elise with a smile.  
  
''Why do you close your eyes when you play the piano and not the other instruments?''

Lucas is startled and turns around to see Eliott pressing in the doorway. He has scary purple circles under his eyes and seems to be carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

''I don't know. I think it's... I don't know, frankly, I don't know. I didn't realize I was actually doing that. I'm sorry.''

Eliott shrugs his shoulders and lies down on the couch behind Lucas.

''Play for me, please. Show this piano that it can play something other than this song, even if you play it a lot better than I can."

Lucas closes his eyes and lets his fingers do all the work. He only has one song in mind : I Love You by Riopy. Just because that's what he wants to tell Eliott : _I love you. I love you enough for both of us when you don't love yourself._ When he turns around, Eliott has fallen asleep, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

Lucas looks at the wall where hundreds of Eliott's drawings are displayed. And Lucas understands what Celine meant, because they're all very recent. ¾ of the drawings weren't there two days ago when Lucas came to spend the afternoon here. Eliott must have spent a lot of time doing all this. Everywhere,there are raccoons and hedgehogs. They are laughing, kissing, biking, motorcycling, boating, watching TV, being on the beach, climbing a mountain, arguing, making up, falling asleep in bed, jumping into a pool, looking at each other, looking in the same direction...

In the middle, there is a drawing representing several Earths, all connected by some kind of Vortex. And Lucas understands that it's actually a representation of parallel universes.

Lucas reads the sentence at the bottom of the drawing and feels his cheeks turn red.

_In all universes, Lucas is my soul mate and I become myself when I find him._

Lucas smiles and crouches down next to Eliott to give him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

''In all the universes, I love you more than I ever thought possible.''


End file.
